


I leire til livet

by Allieverwas



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Relativt angstfritt, Sommer, Speiderleir
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allieverwas/pseuds/Allieverwas
Summary: Speiderleirficen ingen har ønska seg, men som jeg likevel hadde lyst til å skrive.





	1. Livredning fra vann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vått

Ei smal, vannstrime sildrer over den brune huden. Den glitrer i sollyset, beveger seg i siksakk over ryggraden og viser vei nedover, til den til slutt treffer bukselinninga.

Og der står jeg med tjuelitersdunken min. Bader ham med blikket mens shortsen hans blir blåflekkete av vete. Selv i knestående må han krøke seg sammen for å få hodet inn under den lille kaldtvannskrana. Han griper om det rustbrune røret som stikker opp fra et gjørmete hull der grusen møter gresset, men kommer visst ikke til. Vannet treffer feil, spruter mot nakken og sprer såpeskummet utover gresset og europallen og de litt benete skuldrene.

At en fyr som sikkert er tre meter lang i det hele tatt gidder forsøke å vaske håret under ei kran som henger knappe meteren over bakken, er mer enn jeg skjønner, og jo mer han kaver der han sitter med knærne godt planta på europallen, jo hardere tærne graver seg ned i det gjørmete gresset, jo tydeligere er det at det ikke egentlig funker så bra.

Jeg kremter. Prøver å hinte om at han kanskje kan la meg fylle vann. Heldigvis reagerer han ikke, men lar meg bli stående og se.

På vannet som aldri helt treffer der det skal, som renner nedover ryggen og skuldrene og lar shortsen hans bli stadig mørkere blå.

Det er ingen steder jeg skal være, bortsett fra her. Skal fylle dunken og komme meg tilbake til leiren. Vannkrana er målet mitt. Det gjør ingen ting at jeg lar meg fascinere av vannet som sildrer nedover den slanke, brune ryggen. Fyren er så tynn at ryggraden henger som et glinsende, vått perlekjede nedover ryggen hans, men på en bra måte. Vannet blinker i sola.

Plutselig reiser han seg opp og ser på meg. Jeg er totalt ferska. Det er kleint, men det gjør ikke så mye. Han kjenner ikke meg. Blikket mitt faller på vannet som sprer seg utover, og speiderskjorta hans som ligger i en krøll på bakken og bare er centimeter unna å bli like våt som shortsen. For å flytte oppmerksomheten vipper jeg skjorta i en flaksete bue bortetter gresset. Den blir liggende med kretsmerket opp. En båt? Jeg er helt klart trygg. Salten krets. Jeg kjenner ingen fra Salten. Vet ikke hvor det er engang.

 

Når jeg løfter blikket, står han fortsatt og ser spørrende på meg, snur litt på seg, så jeg kan se. Han har midtskill på bakhodet etter møtet med krana, mens luggen hans er full av såpeskum. Hele verden lukter double dusch.

“Bra redning”, sier han i et tonefall som ligger midt mellom vanlig østlandsk og noe helt annet. “Har jeg fortsatt såpe i håret?”

“Eh, du har litt… ganske mye egentlig. Trenger du hjelp, eller?“

Han løfter på øyenbryna. Tydeligvis foreslo jeg akkurat noe helt drøyt.

“Hva mener du?”  

Jeg løfter dunken i været, som om den kan løse alle problemer.

“Kan helle vann over deg om du vil? Om du vil ha vekk såpa, altså. Skal ikke dømme om du foretrekker at den blir der oppe.”

Jeg tror det høres casual ut. Det er i alle fall det jeg prøver på, men når han setter seg på knærne foran meg - med lukka øyne og hodet vendt bakover, er det ikke _casual_ det kjennes for meg.

 

Når dunken er fylt halvveis opp, prøver jeg å sikte inn en tynn stråle, men det funker bare sånn passe. For å få bedre grep, lemper jeg kanna opp på skuldra og støtter meg mot nakken hans. Huden er iskald etter alt kaldtvannet, fast og fuktig, og når jeg fester grepet kjenner jeg at han skjelver litt. Jeg tar meg i å vente. Kjenner huden bli varmere under håndflata mi, han møter meg på halvveien.

Neste gang treffer jeg riktig. En hard stråle som jager såpeskummet. Han burde være vant til kulda nå, likevel gir han fra seg et kjapt, stakkånda gisp. Om jeg følte meg ferska da han tok meg i å glo i sta, er det ingenting mot åssen det kjennes akkurat nå.

Gjennomsiktig.

Hjertet banker så hardt at det må være synlig for alle som går forbi. Det er nesten for mye når han åpner øya og ser på meg, åpner munnen, som om han skal til å si noe. Begynner å sette seg opp.

Det bikker. Plutselig er det bare altfor mye, og for å redde skinnet, tømmer jeg resten av dunken rett i ansiktet på ham. Han er kjappere enn han ser ut. Bare langer ut, drar meg i bakken og presser ryggen min hardt ned i gjørma.

“Fy faen! Du bare _måtte_ gjøre det?”

“Ja!” Jeg nesten roper det ut. Jeg måtte det. “Måtte gjøre _noe,_ liksom, og du skal være så jævlig glad for at jeg ikke ga deg et spark i sta.”

“Riight.” Han ler nå, skyver fra mot skuldrene mine og reiser seg. “Veldig at du hadde spent til en stakkars forsvarsløs fyr som bare står og passer sine egne saker.”

“Ja? Det var sjukt fristende. Du bare...”

Jeg stopper der. Prøver å presse bildet av den framoverbøyde kroppen langt bakover i bevisstheten, der det hører hjemme. Uansett hvor fristende han faktisk så ut.

 

Heldigvis bare gliser han. Tar handa mi og drar meg på beina med et grep som ligger midt mellom en utstrakt hånd og en hilsen.  

“Even.”

Han fortsetter å holde handa mi, rister den. Venter på svar, mens hjertet mitt legger ut på nok en klappjakt. Dene gangen har jeg ikke noe som kan punktere stemninga. Vanndunken er tom. Alt jeg har er navnet mitt.

 

“Isak. Eh. 2. Tåsen.”

Han smiler.

“Hei, Isak andre Tåsen.”

 

Så slipper han endelig blikket mitt og handa mi og begynner å samle sammen greiene sine. Stikker de bare føttene ned i støvlene og bruker skjorta til å lage et slags knytte til sokkene og sjampoen. Når han rister på hodet står vannspruten i alle retninger, og jeg snur meg for å gå. Fordi dette er sånne random ting som bare skjer, og som så går over.

Men jeg kommer ikke mange skritta av gårde.

 

“Hey, vent!”

Jeg snur meg mot ham.

“Dunken din.”

“Ja?”

“Skulle ikke du hente vann?”

 

Jeg ser på ham.

“De dunkene er jo helsikes tunge. Kanskje du trenger hjelp til å bære?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Livredning fra vann er altså et speidermerke, om noen lurte på det.
> 
> (Og, før noen skulle finne på å spørre. Jeg var ikke speider i 1985. Eller 1995 for den saks skyld.)
> 
> Og takk til superbeta Artemis2121


	2. Pionering og surring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varmt

Jeg trosser instinktene mine og lar han bli med helt hjem. Kunne ha stoppa utafor, men det får være grenser for hvor feig jeg skal velge å være. Nå går vi gjennom leiren, forbi fettfella som Eva burde ha fyllt igjen for lengst, men som fortsatt lukter død og fiskeboller etter at Jonas pissa i den. Den litt skakke lavvoen står åpen og viser fram kaoset på innsida; hauger av soveposer og sekker og tomme safarikjekspakker. Ved bålplassen sitter lillesøstra mi og Thea tett sammen og følger oss med blikket.

Jeg liker at han vet hvor jeg bor. At han kan finne tilbake hit. Om han vil.

På veien angra jeg på at jeg ikke hadde stukket en kortere kjepp gjennom hanken på vannkanna, så vi kunne gått nærmere hverandre. Nå kjennes både den lange raja og avstanden som en lettelse. Ikke for det. Gjengen fortsetter å prate når vi kommer gående. Ingen leter etter hint om hva jeg tenker og føler.

“Velkommen tilbake, taper”, kommer det fra Eva.

“Sier hun som havna på fettfelleduty”, sier jeg for å forsvare meg. Selv om vi spilte poker om hvem som skulle gjøre hva, må jeg liksom få fram at det var hun som endte opp med drittjobben.  

“Det tok lovlig lang tid, da”, sier Mahdi bak meg. “Var like før vi begynte å spise uten deg -  trodde du hadde drukna i do.”

Jeg fnyser.

“Right...” 

"Hvor gjør vi av kanna?", spør Even. Når jeg ser på ham blir jeg litt klein. Han er så høy. Det er helt utrolig mye kropp som er synlig når han går uten skjorte. Plutselig kjennes det bare feil at jeg har slept han med hit. Ute på gårdsplassen var det liksom han og meg. Nå er jeg på hjemmebane - og tydeligvis er jeg en sånn spiller som ikke takler akkurat det, som ikke greier å riste av meg forventningene fra gjengen. Alle her virker skråsikre på hvem jeg er og hva jeg vil.

Ser Lea litt rart på meg? Det tetner seg i halsen.  

"Kan sikkert bare sette den her”, mumler jeg. “Greier resten sjæl. Var jo ikke som at jeg _egentlig_ trengte hjelp, liksom".

Det høres kjipt ut når jeg sier det, men jeg trenger å minne ham om at jeg faktisk hadde klart meg helt fint på egenhånd - bare så jeg kan tviholde på muligheten for at det var fordi han hadde lyst at han fulgte meg hjem. At han faktisk ville det selv.

"Redd de andre skal tro du er svak, eller?", spør han mens han løfter et øyenbryn. Alle kan høre ham, og Lea gir fra seg en lattersalve borte ved bålet.

"Greit. Den bor under presenningtaket der borte".

Mens vi fortsetter gjennom leiren begynner også Mahdi å fnise.

“Typisk Isak å få andre til å gjøre jobben.”

Jeg viser fingeren over skuldra, men latteren hans og bildet hans av meg følger meg hele veien til matteltet.

 

"Fett bord", kommer det fra Even når vi endelig har fått dunken på plass. "Lagd det sjøl, eller?"

Jeg har jo det. Egentlig var det Leas jobb, men hun fomla så fælt at jeg måtte vise åssen det skulle gjøres. Og uansett hvor sur Lea ble for at jeg tok over greia hennes, var jeg egentlig ganske stolt av det da det var ferdig.

"På en måte", mumler jeg og ser ned.

Plutselig kjenner jeg meg skikkelig drittunge. Stolt av å ha surra en jævla krakk.

Men Even virker faktisk småimponert. Han nikker anerkjennende og rugger på bordet for å sjekke hvor stødig det er.

"Kult at det har flere etasjer, da. Du er god på det greiene her, ass."

"Visst", mumler jeg. I øyekroken kan jeg se Lea som gir meg fingeren. "Jeg er surremasteren. Bare surrer rundt..."

Det er ment som en spøk, men det er vanskelig å vite om han ler av meg eller med meg. Og fordi jeg kjenner meg litt dust, blir jeg også ganske irritert.

"Det er jo helt standard opplegg, da. Hva gjør _dere_ , liksom? Lager makraméhengekøyer?"

Når han rister på hodet er jeg helt sikker på at han ler _av_ meg.  

“Makramé, hva faen? Nei, vi er dritdårlige speidere. Eneste vi har gjort siste måneden, er å ha filmkveld."

"For å få merke, eller?"

Han myser mot meg, tydelig skeptisk.

"...for å se film har ingen verdi i seg sjøl, eller? Men joda, vi fikk jo det.”

“Var ikke sånn ment, da. Bare… jeg har jo lest…” Jeg stopper der. Blir teit å spørre om filmkveldene hadde med regnbuemerket å gjøre. Litt for desp og direkte. Men jeg kan ikke dy meg. Må vite det. “Åssen filmer var det dere så?”

“Nei, det kan være det samme…”

Han rister på hodet og blir stille. Det kjennes som at han kommer til å stikke om jeg ikke holder praten gående, så jeg tar noen skritt inn bak kjøkkenteltet. Mest for å komme unna blikket til Lea. Heldigvis følger han mine korte skritt med sine lange, så vi blir stående litt nærere enn for bare litt siden. Jeg har sola i ryggen, og når jeg bikker hodet bakover for å få blikkontakt, ser jeg at han må myse. Han kler det guloransje kveldslyset  

“Er du klar for den haiken, eller?”, spør jeg, mest for å ha noe å si.

“Veit ikke. Er rover, da. Slipper om jeg vil. Hadde egentlig tenkt å droppe det. Skal du?”

Jeg nikker. I sta gikk alt som smurt, nå kjenner jeg motbakken stige under føttene mine.

“Er ikke så lett å se at du er rover når du ikke har på deg klær, da”, mumler jeg og hører hvor furten jeg høres ut. Gidder ikke nevne at jeg er rover selv, og vil i hvert fall ikke mase med at jeg egentlig syns haik er ganske fett.

“Så.. du syns jeg skal kle på meg?” spør han. Av en eller annen grunn er det som om det var den siste drittkommentaren min som fikk ham på gli igjen, for han ler nå. Gjør seg til og spiller deilig. “Can’t handle all of this?”

Mens han begynner å ta på seg skjorta, ser han meg i øya, som om han er midt i en slags absurd baklengs strippeakt. Jeg får ikke til annet enn å måpe, skjønner ikke helt hva som skjedde nå.

Så legger han handa på skuldra mi. Lar et lite øyeblikk tommelfingeren bevege seg over huden.

“Kanskje jeg blir med på den haiken. Skal se om jeg får med meg noen av de andre.”

Plutselig kremter Jonas bak meg, og det er bare enorm selvkontroll som hindrer meg i å sprette bakover.

“Kommer du snart, eller? Får ikke lov av tante Berit å spise uten deg.”

“Troppsføreren”, forklarer jeg. “Hun har skikkelig hangup på det med bordbønn og sånn”

Even reagerer ikke på forklaringa. Mens jeg er famlende og småflau, er han evig kul og smooth, strekker handa mot Jonas og griper tak i neven hans.

"Even. Isak hjalp meg med å vaske håret."

"O...kei" kommer det skeptisk fra Jonas. "Når ble du så veldedig av deg, Isak?"

 _Når noen er heit og naken og rett foran meg_ , får jeg lyst til å svare. Hadde ikke Even vært her, hadde jeg nesten vært frista til å si det, bare for å få det overstått. Jeg er god på å holde hodet lavt, men jeg er lei.  

Even smiler kort til meg, før han kaster et blikk over skuldra.

"Vel. Får vel komme meg tilbake til troppen min. Tror det snart er noe mat på gang. Kos dere med bordbønnen."

Før jeg rekker å svare, stjeler Jonas den siste replikken min:

“Vi mekker leirbål i kveld. Ta med deg gjengen din og kom, ok?”

Even nikker, men gir ikke noe ordentlig svar. Før jeg har rukket å si mer, er han borte.

***

Vi har rigga tidenes bålplass, og har satt over en diger gryte med gløgg. Må jo ha noe som trekker folk, når vi bare er stusselige ni mann i leiren. Problemet er at det mest er folk vi kjenner fra før som har møtt opp. 1. Tåsen. MS-gjengen fra Grunerløkka som banka ræva vår i kretsbannerkonkurransen i fjor. De eneste nye er tre skotter som kretser som pirayaer rundt Eva og Sara.

83% av meg har det fett. Men de siste prosentene ligger og gnager. Får meg til å se meg over skuldra om og om igjen i tilfelle en blond fyr skulle finne på å snike seg mellom telta.  

Men han kommer ikke.

En småspeider fra trønderleiren ved siden av kommer for å låne røykvenderen vår. Han bruker evigheter på å grave seg gjennom utstyrskassa. Det er gøy en stund, men tilslutt ser ungen sliten ut og trygler om letehjelp.

Magnus bare fortsetter å drukne i sine egne lattersalver.

“Men jeg har jo sagt det tusen ganger. Du skjønner det når du ser den!”.

Til slutt gir Lea ungen en kopp gløgg og sender ham hjem, før hun gjør en god imitasjon av å dytte Magnus på bålet.

Klokka runder elleve, og trønderleiren begynner å tute på en føkkings trompet. Hest og jævlig.

Fem over elleve kommer tre trønderdelegater for å fortelle oss at trompetståket var rosignalet deres.

Ti over elleve taper Magnus hardt i å downe en hel boks joikaboller med henda på ryggen. For å irritere trønderne heier vi ekstra høyt på Saras overmenneskelige joikabolleskills.

Kvart over elleve skjønner jeg at det er poengløst å vente mer.

Til slutt er det bare fem av oss igjen. Jeg roter i de døende glørne, mens Jonas og Eva har mista evnen til å se se annet enn hverandre. Thea og Lea sitter for seg selv og stikker hodene sammen. Fniser. Fy faen som de jentungene kan fnise.

“Faen ler dere av?” spør jeg, selv om jeg vet at spørsmålet er unødvendig. Jeg ser at Lea krymper seg under tonen i stemmen min. Burde uansett holdt kjeft - det er jo åpenbart at de snakker om en eller annen gutt. 

“Du ville ikke skjønt det uansett”, svarer Thea og setter blikket i meg.

“Neivel?”

“Seriøst. Det er jentegreier. ”

Klokka er halv tolv. Jeg driter i tannpussen og går og legger meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pionering og surring er så klart et speidermerke.
> 
> Og selv om jeg ikke skjønner meg helt på prosjektmerker, er skeive filmkvelder med påfølgende diskusjon en del av regnbuespeideropplegget. De foreslår Skam sesong 3, merkelig nok. 
> 
> Og superbeta Artemis2121 har redda ræva mi i kveld <3


	3. Orientering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaldt og vått

"Det her er så sjukt typisk", mumler jeg til Jonas mens vi trasker oppover grusveien. "Kaller de dette for matauk, liksom? Om det skal være noe poeng, burde vi heller fått lære å sette snarer, men det er _såklart_ forbudt... Tror de egentlig at man kan overleve ved å liksom... spise syre og geitrams, eller... sånn sirup som smaker grantrær?" Jeg sparker en sky av våt grus utover, for å understreke poenget. Dette er fjas. Jeg vil lære noe som kan brukes til noe.

Jonas bryter ut i latter ved siden av meg "Apropos syre: Jeg snakka med Elias her om dagen, og han hadde prata med han Olav i tredje, eller som gikk i tredje, da, og han hadde lest om et sånt forskningsprosjekt om folk som lå for døden, hvor de ga dem syre, og de, liksom..”

“Mhm”, presser jeg fram, men tankene mine er fortsatt på mataukeksursjonen. Resten av gruppa er gode tretti meter foran oss, og står i en rotete ring rundt et furutre. "Seriøst? Hva tror du de har stoppa for nå? ‘Kvae er godt for tennene, men jeg anbefaler dere ikke å spise det, for pass på plombene’, liksom?" Jeg spytter det ut. "Jævla barnevaktmentalitet!"

"...men det som skjer når man er på syre, da, er at man har en slags religiøs opplevelse. Så disse dødssjuke folka fant meninga med livet og fikk mindre dødsangst og sånn. Det er fett, eller?"

Tydeligvis er Jonas så langt inni sin egen digresjon at han ikke engang gidder å late som om han er med på samtalen. Jeg gir opp:

"Og hvem var det som gjorde denne forskninga, da? Sikker på at det ikke er bare MK Ultra all over again?"

"Trur det var leger, ass… " Stemmen hans trailer av. Det kjennes som han flytter samtalen inn i hodet sitt, så jeg ikke kan være med på den.

"Men har du _hørt_ om MK Ultra, eller?", prøver jeg igjen. "Hva de gjorde? De liksom..."

“Vi kunne jo prøvd sånn bjørkesevjevin til neste år? Eller mjød, kanskje? Ikke på speiderstua, da, såklart, men...”

Jeg snur meg mot ham, egentlig ganske irritert over at han bare bytter samtaletema hele tida, men fortsettelsen hans gjør det vanskelig å holde fokus på CIA.

"... hjemme hos deg, kanskje? Thea sa at Lea sa at du skal flytte ut, så kanskje vi kunne lagd den mjøden .. hjemme hos deg?"

Stemmen hans er forsiktigere nå, og når han ser meg i øya er blikket slørete og ufokusert. Og selv om det er sant, fryser jeg til. Fordi jeg ikke vil prate om det. Det er min greie.

"Joa, jeg skal jo det... Har funnet hybel og sånn. Eller, egentlig er det et kollektiv..."

"Du kunne jo sagt noe, da? Det er jo egentlig ganske fett… eller?"

"Joda. Klart det er fett..."

"...og nesten drøyt at du får lov. Mora mi hadde bæda, liksom."

 

Jeg prøver å holde fast i den tanken. Fett at jeg får lov.

 

"Men du. Skal vi stikke og bade eller?"

"Hæ? Nå?"

"Ja? Vannet pleier jo å være dritdigg etter at det har regna."

Jeg slutter å gå, kaster et blikk på gjengen som er i ferd med å forsvinne rundt en sving. Tydeligvis syns han at jeg er tafatt.

"Isak, serr. Du syns jo de greiene her er helt poengløse uansett. Så da stikker vi og gjør noe annet. Ferdig."

 

Ferdig.

 

Vi skjærer gjennom det glisne skogholtet. Selv om Jonas vet hvor vi skal, har han valgt en dårlig sti. Mose heller enn skogbunn, og snart surkler regnværsrestene rundt i joggeskoa mine. Jonas har boots, og det er han som kan veien.  

"Har hun sagt det til mange, eller? At jeg skal flytte?"

"Thea er ikke noen mester på å holde på hemmeligheter, nei", svarer han og  slipper en grein bakover. Jeg greier såvidt å dukke unna, men snart deiser nok en grein mot meg. Det tunge granbaret presser sikkert en liter vann inn i skjorta mi.

"Bare så du er advart: Mahdi har allerede begynt å planlegge innflytningsfesten din."

"Jeg skal drepe Lea!"

"Gi deg da. Alle er jo dritsjalu på deg. Trodde du at du kunne holde det hemmelig helt til russetida, eller?”

Jeg finner ikke noe svar på det. Som om det er noe ved meg de har grunn til å være sjalu på...

 

Vi er tydeligvis ikke de eneste som har bestemt oss for å bade. Det er overraskende mye folk både i vannet og på land. Jonas slenger seg uti, men lufta har for mye brodd til at jeg gidder å følge etter. I stedet blir jeg sittende på bryggekanten og dingle med beina. Hver gang noen hopper uti blir jeg litt kaldere, og til slutt ender jeg med å henge den våte skjorta til tørk over et gjerde.

Hadde det ikke vært for det Jonas sa om at folka i leiren er misunnelige på meg, hadde jeg dratt tilbake dit, kravla ned i soveposen og blitt der til varmen satt seg i kroppen. Jeg bare gidder ikke fake entusiasme over at verden utafor har begynt å presse på.  

Det tar ikke mange minuttene før Jonas er blitt bestevenn med alle rundt seg. Battler om hvem som får til de sykeste stupa, gjør en backflip, og jeg klapper høyt og entusiastisk. Som alle de sene kveldene jeg har dilta etter ham til bowlen fordi jeg ville prate, bare for å bli minna om at det ikke er sånn han funker. Jonas liker å gjøre, mestre. Han trenger å le.

Men jeg er ikke så opptatt av Jonas og gjengen at jeg ikke legger merke til hva som skjer rundt meg. Bak meg blir risling i grusen til faste fottrinn over brygga. Noen kommer mot meg, setter seg på huk, og en svak lukt av gutt blander seg med brakkvannet.

Når han endelig snakker, er det med en hånd på skuldra mi.

“Så det er her du har gjemt deg?”  

Evens stemme er lett å kjenne igjen. Den litt ubestemmelige melodien er tydeligere nå enn sist vi prata, og han snakker lavt, som om han bare snakker til meg.

Kanskje det er barnslig, men jeg rister hånda hans av skuldra mi. Jeg lener meg bakover, hviler på myke armer så magen strammer seg. Så lett skal det ikke være å ditsje meg. Når jeg tilslutt løfter blikket, kvepper jeg til.

Huden rundt det ene øyet er tjukk og hoven - mørk rød med en hissig blå kjerne. Jeg nikker opp mot ham, men vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si. Vil ikke spørre, for jeg tenker at han skal få tid til å forklare selv. Men han svarer ikke, drar den ene munnviken inn i et oppgitt smil, og rekker bare halvveis å rynke bryna før gesten forandres til en vond grimase.

Så blir han stille. Ser på meg, taust og rart - helt til det blir for kleint å ikke si noe.

"Ja? Var det noe eller?"

"Nei.. jeg bare tenkte at... det kanskje er vår tur til å rigge leirbål i kveld? Hos oss, altså."

"Mm." Jeg drar ut svaret så langt jeg greier. "Så det er vår tur til å ikke komme, da eller?"

"Drit i det, da. Ta med deg han kompisen din og kom. Ser han og Mikael bånder hardt der borte."

Han nikker mot Jonas og smiler, og det blir helt sjukt vanskelig å ikke gjøre det samme. Jeg gjør alt for å presse smilet ned under overflata, men jeg vet han kan høre det når jeg svarer.

"Kanskje. Om vi finner fram."

 

Han ser over på stupegjengen, nesten så det ser ut som om han sjekker at de har nok med sitt - så setter han blikket i meg.

"Dere må komme, da. Jeg kan vise deg veien."

Plutselig strekker han fram handa og stryker over huden på magen min. Jeg trekker meg sammen, stressa over at Jonas skal snu seg.

"Hva faen?"

"Men følg med, da!" Han hvisker, og jeg følger fingertuppene hans med blikket. Hadde det vært forsiktige, kilende bevegelser hadde jeg dytta han vekk, men det er ikke det. Faste strøk med to fingre.

"Om leiren deres er her..."

Han tegner en sirkel litt til venstre for navlen min, og drar så ei lang, langsom linje oppover. "...og den store veien bort mot vannkrana går her...."

Fingrene hans beveger seg saktere nå, og han har et merkelig halvsmil gående.

"Men før du kommer til vannkrana, bare går du i retning skauen... det er roverleiren, da. Og så ganske langt, forbi.. eh.. tror de er fra Marker eller noe, de har sånn svær portal med regnbuespeiderflagg på, i alle fall. Du ser dem. Vi er etter der. 3. Bodø."

Jeg bare ser på ham. Merker jeg strammer magemusklene litt ekstra når han tegner inn både telt og bålplass på brystet mitt, nesten helt borte ved brystvorta. Musklene har begynt å riste. Denne posituren er umulig å holde over tid.

"Vi har et sånt digert 20-mannstelt. Burde være ganske greit å finne. Og skikkelig bra bålplass. Med benker. Høres bra ut, eller?"

Jeg nikker.

Han nikker tilbake, og vrenger av seg genseren.

“Du er dritkald. Kan få den tilbake i kveld.”

Jeg drar den slitte islenderen over hodet. Hard ull rett mot huden. Den lukter bål, for det meste, med en svak lukt av deo, og en svak lukt av ham.

Han er på vei oppetter stien før jeg rekker å si takk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min redningsskøyte, Artemis2121, dro opp kvaliteten på dette kapittelet flere hakk når undertegnede hadde lagd seg til en innadvendt og mutt skrivestil. Og så er orientering et speidermerke, såklart. Hadde tenkt å kalle kapittelet matauk, bare fordi jeg syns det var litt gøy at det merket [pleide å se ut som en fluesopp](http://leksikon.speidermuseet.no/wiki/Fil:Matauk_patrulje_tropp_NSF_1995\)_001.jpg), men da måtte jeg ha endra førstesetningen og det gadd jeg ikke.


	4. Fyr og flamme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varmt

Vi dukker under regnbuespeiderflagget og subber inn i leiren. Selv om jeg er sjukt stressa, blir jeg stående en stund og inspisere portalen. Even sa jo den var diger, men den er faktisk dritimponerende, som noe rett ut av et orkestronghold i Skyrim eller noe. Det samme gjelder folka der inne - store karer som følger oss med matte, irriterte blikk. En av dem spytter i bålet og stirrer etter oss.   

Det er bare for drøyt. Vi begynner å småløpe, stresser ut mellom lavoene før Jonas tilslutt knekker sammen i harde fnisetokter. 

“Hva var det der?”, ler han og imiterer spytteren. “Minn meg på å aldri dra til Østfold, ok?” 

Jeg svarer ikke, bare blir stående og se meg rundt. Greit nok at jeg fikk litt adrenalin av pioneringmesterne, men det kan ikke måle seg med hjertebanken jeg får av å faktisk være framme i Even sin leir. 

Kanskje er den ikke så imponerende som den vi akkurat gikk gjennom - de har bare det ene, firkanta militærteltet og bålplassen, men de ser at vi kommer. Ei jeg ikke har sett før vinker oss over, glir innover benkene for å gi plass, og heldigvis slenger Jonas seg ned ved siden av henne. Ikke for å være grei, sikkert, men han sparer meg for å være kjip. 

For jeg vil jo ikke sitte der. Det er ikke random speidere jeg er her for å møte. Gjennom røyken, helt på andre siden av bålet sitter Even innhylla i en grå leirbålskappe. Han griper tak i blikket mitt, og selv om jeg gjør alt jeg kan, greier jeg bare å holde det noen få sekunder før jeg må slippe.  

Eimen av svidde marsmallows og sprukne pølser henger i lufta. Det er ingen leker her. Ingen rop, bare vanlig tom småprat. Om hvor utrolig klein Idol-Toves leirsang er, og om Mikaels mislykka forsøk på å gro manbun før han skal i milla. 

“Du kan få deg sånne militærhårspenner?”

“Er det lov?” 

“Tror Ella har noen lilla du kan låne..”

Fyren foran meg fomler rundt på en gitar, men det høres ikke egentlig ut som musikk. Når han tar en pause og snur seg mot meg, fordi han tydeligvis skjønner at jeg ikke har noe sted å være, tvinger jeg blikket tilbake mot den andre siden av bålet. Even må ha sett på meg hele tida, for blikket hans ønsker meg velkommen. Han smiler mot meg. Gir et nesten umerkelig tegn med hodet.

Så jeg går sikksakk mellom folka og presser meg ned ved siden av ham. Han reagerer ikke når jeg vrenger av meg genseren og legger den i fanget på ham, bare lener seg over og mumler, helt lavt:

“Så du fant fram, altså?”

“Såklart. Orienteringsmasteren, jo.” 

Den lave latteren hans er sarkastisk, men ikke uvennlig.

“Prøver du å si at det fine kartet mitt var poengløst?”

Han vrir litt på seg, breier seg og tar mer plass. Heller enn å vike, lener jeg meg inn. Kjenner kneet hans mot mitt, kroppsvarmen, trykket. Bare litt mer enn ingenting.

“Greit, da. Du skal få litt av æra. Vi er et bra team.”

Kommentaren kjentes helt på kanten, men han møter blikket mitt og nikker. 

“Et bra team.”

Vi blir sittende uten å si noe. Orda som så lett fant veien da vi først møttes, sitter plutselig fast i halsen. Kanskje fordi det er en mulighet nå, for at dette ikke er en hypotetisk situasjon. Jeg har jo tenkt at jeg sikkert kommer til å møte en fyr en gang, har stressa over det, nesten grua meg litt. Men det er ikke snakk om  _ en fyr _ nå, og det handler ikke om framtida. Det er Even, og akkurat nå sitter han tett inntil meg mens han stapper en marshmallow i munnen og fem på en pinne. 

Jeg gir et halvt øre til samtalene som snor seg rundt bålet. Stirrer inn i flammene. Raden med marshmallows vokser seg gylne og blir ujevnt brune før de tilslutt tar fyr, og når Even trekker det brennende spydet ut av bålet, kan jeg ikke dy meg. Jeg lener meg fram, blåser ut flammene og tæsjer den ytterste. Den sprekker mellom fingrene mine, og den seige, hvite lavaen renner utover.

Før jeg vet ordet av det har jeg putta hele greia i kjeften, og Even sitter og plukker størkna marshmallowgøgg av de ømme, rødflekkete fingrene mine. 

“Hva faen?”, ler han. “Jeg ba deg ikke hit for at du skulle bli brannskada”.

Så skjønner han tydeligvis hva han gjør og slipper taket i handa mi. Jeg prøver å si noe, men selv om jeg gjør munnen hul og stor gjør det vondt. Alt som kommer ut er tjukke, formløse lyder.

De gule gnistene fra bålet speiler seg i øya hans. Han ser på meg mens jeg svelger.

“Kattetunge. Jævla dårlig ide.” 

Så er det som om kroppen min tar over kontrollen et øyeblikk. Handa mi prøver liksom tilfeldig å legge seg på låret hans, men det funker ikke. Den jævla kappa hans ligger mellom oss. Selv om jeg skjønner logikken bak hvorfor pappa aldri har villet punge ut for ei kappe, at det er bortkasta å kjøpe noe man maks får brukt en gang i året, irriterer det meg nå. Ei kappe kunne den stoppa handa mi på vei ut av min sone, før den butta mot den grå vadmelen. For jeg vet han kjenner det, at jeg strekker meg ut og trekker meg tilbake.  

Likevel sier han ikke noe, bare reiser seg og går så raskt vekk fra bålet at kappa flagrer bak ham. Det stikker. Du har føkka opp, Valtersen. Tolka feil. På avstand snur han seg og ser på meg, men noe i øya hans har forandra seg, blitt stressende og fremmed. Han nikker langsomt til seg selv. Ser på meg igjen, og når jeg ikke reagerer, rister han oppgitt på hodet og går. 

“Hva var det der?”, spør en dempa jentestemme.

“Jævla dramaqueen”, mumler en annen.

“Døh, skjerp deg”, hveser Mikael. “Det er lov å måtte pisse, liksom…” 

Igjen blir det stille. Den eneste lyden som høres er sprakinga fra bålet og små fres fra pølsefett som drypper ned i flammene. 

“Men hva skjer med den blåveisen, da?”, kommer det fra ei jente. “Spurte han i sta, og han bare dikta opp en eller annen drøy mafiahistorie.”

“Mafia, faktisk”, gliser en annen. “Til meg sa han at han hadde vært ute og svømt, og så møtte han en narhval… og vi vet jo alle hva det betyr?”

“Ei hemmelig jente?”

Fyren nikker.

“Han prøvde å snike seg ut av leiren i går kveld. Snubla i en bardun og fikk en teltplugg i øyet.”

Det er et snev av skadefro i latteren som følger. Jeg trekker meg sammen. Lysten til å forsvare ham slåss mot det mye sterkere behovet for å gjøre meg usynlig. Det er jo ikke som om jeg kjenner ham, og selv om jeg håper det, kan jeg ikke akkurat være sikker på at det er jeg som er hun jenta. 

“Seriøst?” Kommer det langsomt og irritert fra Mikael. “Dere skulle sagt fra til meg, da, så jeg kunne henta noen.” 

Svaret er mumlende, unnvikende. At det ville vært feigt. At Even ikke er noen pyse. 

Ved siden av meg har Jonas fått tak i gitaren. Fingrer ironisk fram den postgirobyggetsangen som jeg vet han hater; som en kommentar, kanskje, eller en distraksjon, et forsøk på å drukne drittslenginga inoe annet. 

“Faen…” mumler ei av jentene, mens Jonas begynner å køddesynge om blikkstille vann og hjerter i brann. “Helvete at han måtte få seg dame akkurat nå...” 

En av gutta nudger henne ertende i skuldra, rauter høylydt på teksten: 

“Ja det var kjærlighet!”. 

“Kjeften!”

Hun albuer ham hardt i magen og får alle til å le. Stemninga er tilbake, men ikke helt. Ikke for meg. Jeg er bare stressa. Litt fordi jeg ikke vil at noen skal spørre Even om hvem han snek seg ut for å møte, men mest av alt har jeg noia for at noen andre skal komme og ta plassen hans.

Når Even kommer tilbake, er det med ei urgeflaske som han sender på rundgang. Han setter seg like nært som sist. Virker åpnere, på en måte, sitter rettere, med tilbakelente skuldre og kappa hengende løst bak seg. Men han kjennes også mer stressa. Han rister kjapt på det ene benet, og bevegelsen sprer seg fra hans kropp og over i min. 

Så jeg gjør det. Sender brusen videre til nestemann, og lar handa liksom casually lande på låret hans. Jeg beveger ikke på fingrene, vil ikke være for tydelig heller, men jeg lar den ligge der. Det er der handa mi hører hjemme.

Det er som om jeg har skrudd av en bryter. Rastløsheta glir vekk, ristinga stopper. En bevegelse i øyekroken avslører at han ser på meg.

“Bare. Sitt stille, okei?” 

Jeg kjenner orda mine spenne bein for det jeg akkurat gjorde. Framer handlinga som noe mye mindre farlig. Men stemmen hans er flat av skuffelse når han unnskylder seg for “den dårlige uvanen”, matt nok til at jeg tar sjangsen på å bevege fingrene litt, stryker over det glatte buksestoffet med tommelen og kjenner muskelen under bevege seg som svar.

Etter det går alt fortere. Fingertuppene som sniker seg oppover ryggen min er nølende, men de beveger seg oppover. Stryker prøvende over ryggen min og får meg til å forbanne skjortestoffet som holder oss fra hverandre. Jeg tør ikke se på ham, men jeg kjenner mitt eget stress i pusten hans. En mild utakt. Lett skjelving som stilner når jeg lener meg nærere.  

Foran oss har Jonas og Mikael funnet en sang de begge kan. De skråler høyt, og får de andre med seg. Det er de som er hovedpersonene her. Ingen ser oss to som sitter tett sammen i utkanten av bålet. Likevel hvisker jeg, så ingen andre skal høre: 

“Følger du meg hjem, eller?” 

Han nikker. Reiser seg i en rask, glidende bevegelse. Dramaqueen my ass. Når vi beveger oss inn i mørket er det ren stealth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyr og flamme er et KFUKspeidermerke. Kriteriene er blant annet å vite når det er lov å tenne bål, og å ha øvd på å evakuere speiderlokalet om brannalarmen går. Og så må man vite hvem man skal varsle om det oppstår brann.
> 
> Den varsla pausa be litt lenger enn jeg trodde den skulle bli, og så fikk jeg litt terskel for å publisere, for tenk om dette bare er drit, liksom. Fikk så mange hyggelige kommentarer sist, og sånt blir jeg jo litt stressa av, selv om jeg også blir glad. Er visst en tap-tap situasjon detta ;) 
> 
> På den positive siden regner med at resten av ficen kommer til å ha ukentlige oppdateringer. Det neste kapittelet er både halvskrevet og heltenkt, og det gjør det jo litt lettere.
> 
> Artemis betaleste dette kapittelet når det bare var en halvkveda kladd, og hjalp meg innmari.


	5. Klar deg selv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaldt og mørkt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artemis2121 er verdens mest tålmodige person. Jeg er needy og har noia, og hun greier å være kritisk nok til at jeg føler meg tatt seriøst, men oppmuntrende nok til at jeg ikke minster motet. Seriøst verdens beste beta.

Bippe Stankelbein henger alltid tre sekunder i løse lufta når han har løpt utfor stupet. Der er jeg nå. Halser etter Evens lange skritt mens verden jager forbi og gjørma glir bort under føttene på meg. Pusten sitter fast i halsen, og gjennom alt skjærer følelsen av å forlengst ha mista fotfestet.

For han har ikke sagt et ord siden vi snek oss ut av leiren. Ikke et ord! Det er såklart mulig at han tok det med å følge meg hjem altfor bokstavelig, men egentlig kjennes det mer som om jeg har misforstått ham. Og verre: at han har forstått meg. At han med gru har sett meg telle ned til øyeblikket hvor noe endelig skulle skje.

Vi har sittet så nært. Hviska. Jeg har trodd det var fordi vi hadde noe som ingen andre skulle vite om. Som bare var vårt, og som holdt på å vokse seg for stort til å skjule. Men kanskje er det omvendt: at vi har greid å tie ihjæl det vi hadde den første dagen.

Jeg ser ned. Det er for mørkt til å se bakken ordentlig, selv om jeg vet at de våte joggeskoa mine løper over gjørmete gressbunn. Det er bare så vidt jeg fersker skyggen i ytterkanten av synsfeltet. Den som vasler om at jegen kollisjon er på vei. 

Og i vill fart bråstopper alt.

Kroppen min stepper sidelengs før jeg har rukket å ferske hva som skjer. Mens skuldra mi sneier Evens arm, griper jeg i lufta. Finner kappa hans og klamrer meg fast mens jeg kaver for å for å holde meg på beina.

Så blir vi stående. Et øyeblikk vakler jeg, men jeg har i alle fall fast grunn under føttene. 

Og når jeg ser opp, møter han blikket mitt.

“Bra reflekser”, ler han.

Jeg slipper kappa. Drar hånda gjennom håret, bare for å bruke den til noe. Lukta hans har smitta over på meg. Fuktig ull og lag på lag med gammel bållukt.

"Ja, ikke sant. Var det en test, eller?"

Istedenfor å svare, trekker han seg sammen i en sånn litt stressa latter som synes å kile langt baki halsen et sted. Så nikker han med hodet. Mot høyre, der den rustne vannkrana står og ler mot oss.

"Bare slo meg at vi var her igjen. Back to the beginning, liksom. Om du kan huske det?"

Om jeg husker den dagen?

Jeg kommer sikkert til å være førti før jeg kan ta meg et glass vann uten å tenke på Even.

Når jeg ikke svarer, legger han til, litt flatere i stemmen:

"Men du skulle kanskje hjem, eller? For du mente det på alvor?"

Han strekker ut ei hånd, og i et anfall av idioti og restadrenalin skvetter jeg unna før den rekker å lande på skuldra mi.

Jeg tar tre skritt bakover, inn i mørket og vekk fra veien hjem. Er det noe sted jeg ikke vil akkurat nå, er det til en mørk lavvo med fnisende småsøsken og verdens ensomste sovepose.

“Bli med og sjekk ut scena, da”, foreslår jeg. Hører utfordringa i min egen stemme og prøver å tone det ned. “Jeg har aldri vært på ei sånn kjempescene før.”

Jeg fortsetter å rygge, tar tre skritt til før han endelig følger på.

“Fett nok. Bare jeg slipper å synge.”

“Synger du verre enn idol-Tove?”

Jeg snur ryggen til og begynner å gå. Endelig er det jeg som leder an, og han som følger etter. Tett etter. Når han svarer er stemmen hans like ved.

“Mye verre. Så jævlig mye verre.”

 

Vi må over to gjerder og under en bom før vi kommer til scena, men vi når i alle fall fram. Bruker ei søppelkasse som stige for å komme opp. Han først, jeg rett etter. Løper over det svarte gulvet, snurrer rundt og legger nakken bakover. Der oppe strekker stillasene seg mot himmelen.

“Var det ikke noen lyskastere der oppe, på den konserten?”.

“Du, jeg skulka faktisk Idol-Tove”, svarer han. “Håper ikke du er sånn veldig fan?”

Jeg ler, en sånn stressa latter som likevel er litt digg. Går mot scenekanten og ser utover gressletta som forsvinner inn i mørket. Strekker armene ut, som om jeg tar imot publikum. Alt jeg kan se er mørk, trykkende luft. Et løfte om tordenvær.

Bak meg drønner det mot gulvet, og når jeg snur meg er Even på vei opp på et av gelenderne som rammer inn scena. Et øyeblikk blir han stående og vingle der oppe. Klamrer seg til stillaset. Så strekker han ut armene og prøver å balansere. Det er ikke akkurat grasiøst. Han er lang og keitete, vakler bortover til føttene ikke lenger finner feste. Men når han faller, er det heldigvis mot meg. Griper tak og holder seg fast. Lener seg inn med full tyngde til det bare er så vidt jeg greier å holde meg på beina.

“Ok, det der var ganske patetisk”, ler jeg, fortsatt med arma hans om nakken. “Kan du ikke bedre?”

Haka mi sneier brystet hans, og det slår meg at han er tilbake i islenderen jeg lånte idag morges. En svak lukt av noe kjent blander seg med eimen av villmark. Han slipper taket og ser på meg. 

“Kan nok ikke bedre, nei. Jeg måtte ha spesialundervisning i gym, så...”

“Serr? Fins det?”

Han ser rart på meg, hever et øyenbryn

“Prøv sjøl, da!”

Jeg vil ikke opp dit, men orker ikke at han skal syns jeg er feig heller. Så jeg begynner å klatre. Retter meg opp og finner feste på det glatte rekkverket. Samler meg og fester blikket langt der framme. Skritt for skritt klarer jeg å vingle meg fram. So far so good. Men ved enden av rekkverket er det ikke noe stillas å gripe fatt i, bare tom, kald luft. Scenekanten drukner i mørket der nede, og mange meter nedafor ligger bakken. Jeg trekker pusten. Holder den inne for å stabilisere, før jeg møysommelig prøver på en forsiktig rotasjon.

Det går ikke. Føttene gir etter. Gummisålene skriker når de gir slipp på det våte metallet. Og så. Idet fallet begynner, blir jeg dratt tilbake. Even tar i mot meg. Holder meg inntil seg og slipper ikke.

“Greit”, hvisker han. “Du vinner. Jeg skal slutte å brife. Jeg har møtt min overmann.”

Kanskje var det en øyeblikksavgjørelse som fikk ham til å dra meg inn, men vi blir stående med armene rundt hverandre. Jeg håper vi står sånn med vilje, at han ikke bare har glemt å gi slipp. Som en test stryker jeg hånda over skuldra hans. Nedover arma. Han retter seg opp, men trekker seg ikke unna. Istedet svarer han med kroppen, en varm tommel som langsomt glir over nakken min. Jeg er safe.

Likevel forsvinner plutselig kroppen hans fra min. Han løsner på kappa og drar av seg genseren. Strekker den mot meg. Jeg tar den ikke imot, bare søker tilbake til kroppsvarmen hans, enda nærere når vi ikke er skilt av et tjukt ullag. Søker tilbake til der vi var. Armene hans rundt meg. Hånda mi på hans skulder. 

Jeg stryker over skjorta. Kjenner den slanke, faste overarma under det myke stoffet. For å ha en grunn til å bli værende, studerer jeg speidermerkene hans. Fikler med de små stoffbitene og tar meg i å håpe at et av dem skal være et regnbuemerke. Men det er ikke der. Ikke noe lite regnbuemerke med supporter i hvit skrift. No such luck.

"Pil og bue-merket?" spør jeg, griper tak i stoffet og skyver tankene på regnbuehjertet bakover i hodet. "Fett. Er du god?"

Han flirer og rister på hodet. "Ikke sånn veldig. Men det var jo et bra halvår det, forsåvidt. Vi dreiv mest og skøyt på blink og sånn. På møtene."

"Hvor mange er dere egentlig? Jeg mener.. hvor mange av de folka rundt bålet var fra dere?", spør jeg mens jeg tillater fingertuppene mine å gli nedover ermet hans. 

"Meg og Mikael og fem andre." Pusten hans slår mot halsen min. "Er ikke så mye program, egentlig. Vi kjører vårt eget løp."

Jeg stopper opp ved et annet merke.

“Hva er det her?”, spør jeg og peker. Det har en svart flekk midt på.

"Kameralinse", svarer han, men uten å komme med noen forklaring. Om han tror at jeg skjønner det av meg selv, skal ikke jeg være den som ødelegger.

“Den rosa sofaen, da? Hva med den?”, fortsetter jeg, litt lei av min egen stemme, av at jeg spør og graver som en treåring.

Han ler og trekker til seg arma.

“Drit i det, nå er det min tur.”

 

Han drar i skjorta mi, bøyer seg fram som om han ikke ser ordentlig på avstand. Studerer meg med øyne og hender. Hakkete bevegelser som i blant stopper opp.

"Klar deg selv?”

"Bare noe småspeidergreier,” mumler jeg. Litt flaut at jeg fortsatt har på alle de gamle merkene. Mowgli, liksom? Sunn mat-merket burde jeg ha spretta av for lengst.

"Ikke verst likevel, da", svarer han. "Ingen har gitt _meg_ noe klar-deg-selv-merke. Kunne egentlig tenkt meg et sånt. Får nittenåringer lov å ta småspeidermerker, eller?”

"Tror du det er regler her?", kontrer jeg. "Du kan få ett av mine. Hva med rusgift, for eksempel? Jeg trenger det ikke mer." 

"Nei. Det vil jeg ikke ha." Hånda hans beveger videre, langsomt og søkende. Han spisser leppene i gravende alvor. Tilslutt tar han en avgjørelse, trekker fram kniven og spretter av et merke.

"Hva tok du?"

"Vannkrana". Han presser munnvikene ned, skjuler et smil.  

"Serr? Vet du hva det er for?"

Han nikker.

Bestemt.  

"Det vet jeg."

Han blunker til meg. Eller jeg tror det er det han gjør. Ser mer ut som et slags tic, som en midlertidig mysing med hele fjeset. Og så snur han seg bort. River løs ett av sine egne merker. Holder det mot meg i lukka neve mens han kommer tilbake, smyger arma rundt livet mitt og hånda ned i baklomma. Han drar den ikke opp med en gang, men lar den bli der. Presser merket så langt ned han greier.  

“Her.”

Han sier det lavt, og stemmen er dypere nå som han nesten hvisker. Jeg hører ham svelge. Hardt. “Du kan få det.”

Han stopper meg når jeg vil fiske det opp av lomma.

“Ikke nå. La det være en overraskelse eller noe. Du kan se seinere.”

"Jammen få se, da!" Jeg prøver igjen, men han stanser meg med håndleddet.

Kanskje er det bare en stoffbit, men den brenner i lomma på meg. Det kjennes altfor viktig å få vite hva det er. Verden rakner. Alt går i oppløsning. Og om han skal komme og lage mysterier med vilje, blir det bare for mye. Så jeg gjør alt for å få hånda ned i baklomma, der hans sterke hånd allerede tar opp all plassen. Den nekter å vike. Holder seg fast, og jeg kommer ikke til.

Jeg prøver å vri meg løs, men arma hans legger seg rundt meg og trykker meg inn mot han. Til min overraskelse høres stemmen som mumler inn i øret mitt liten og usikker ut:

"Vær så snill... Det er litt kleint, ok? Du kan se når du er aleine."

Jeg nikker. Med panna inn mot skuldra hans, med pusten hviskende i øret. Hånda hans er fortsatt pressa ned i baklomma mi. Den beveger seg litt, drar seg opp, men trekker seg ikke unna. Den blir liggende der, utapå buksestoffet.

Nølende fingre stryker meg over nakken. Følger ryggvirvlene oppover og etterlater seg en sti av gåsehud. Jeg vet hva som kommer nå, men jeg kan ikke veien. Hvordan får man noen til å kysse seg? Hvordan viser man at man virkelig vil?

En rislende lyd sprer seg og kommer mot oss.

Det blåste ikke, likevel løyer vinden.  

Og så begynner det å regne.

“Om du lover å ikke se, kan du komme under kappa mi”, hvisker han.

Først skjønner jeg ikke hva han mener. Se hva da? Så forstår jeg. At det som var så viktig for et minutt siden ikke betyr noe som helst.

“Jeg lover å ikke se.”

“Bra.”

Han pakker kappa rundt oss begge

“Impregnering”, mumler han, som om dette fortsatt handler om regnet. Kunne jeg blitt her for alltid ville jeg gladelig blitt våt til skinnet! 

Når jeg ser opp, møter han ikke blikket mitt. Ei vanndråpe triller nedover panna hans. Flere følger, så fort at jeg ikke kan telle dem, og før jeg rekker å puste kjenner jeg leppene hans mot panna. Et kort øyeblikk. Jeg kjenner såvidt varmen fra pusten hans før han trekker seg tilbake.

“Du hadde en vanndråpe, bare.. “ stemmen hans er hakkete og rusten, blikket flakker.

“Bare en?”, spør jeg. Hører utfordringa i min egen stemme, men jeg står for den. Griper tak i blikket hans og nekter å slippe.

Og endelig tar jeg mot til meg. Trosser skrekken som skjelver i mellomgulvet og strekker meg mot ham. Nært nok til at det ikke kan være noen tvil.

Det går lange sekunder før han kommer meg i møte. Legger armene om meg og drar meg inn. Presser meg mot seg til vi skjelver i takt.

Og så kysser jeg ham.

Endelig kysser jeg Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aldri i livet har jeg brukt så lang tid på å skrive noe. Kapittelet har vært skrevet fra begynnelse til slutt minst tre og nifjerdedels ganger, men det kom altså i land til slutt. Sånn egentlig var jeg litt bekymra, og kanskje noen andre var det også, om de for eksempel leste den første ficen min, den som bråstoppa før det kapittelet som skulle inneholde det første kysset. Er ikke så god på å snakke om følelser, skjønner dere. Får litt kalde føtter og sånn. 
> 
> Ellers er klar deg selv-merket et småspeidermerke. Poenget er å lære alt man må vite for å klare seg selv når man er alene hjemme. Om man flytter på hybel etter første klasse for eksempel. Hypotetisk sett.

**Author's Note:**

> Har ikke posta noe på egenhånd på veldig, veldig lenge. Om du hadde hatt lyst til å være så sjukt grei at du hadde tatt deg bryet med å si noen ord, hadde jeg blitt innmari glad.


End file.
